inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sango
Sango (珊瑚; dt. "Koralle") war eine Yōkai Taijiya aus dem Dorf der Dämonenjäger und die einzige weibliche Taijiya in ihrem Alter aus jenem Dorf. Sie war ebenfalls die ältere Schwester von Kohaku und wurde später die Ehefrau von Miroku mit dem zusammen sie drei Kinder hatte. Auf ihrer Reise zusammen mit Inu Yasha wurde Sango von Kirara begleitet. Persönlichkeit Sango hat einen sehr dominanten Charakter. Sie liebt es anderen Befehle zu erteilen. Aber sie ist auch sehr liebevoll und hilfsbereit. Und ihren Freunden gegenüber loyal. Fähigkeiten und Stärken Sango kämpft oft mit ihrem Hiraikotsu, was meist effektiv ist, manchmal jedoch wird Hiraikotsu auch abgeschmettert. Nachdem Hiraikotsu von Yakurōdokusen und dessen Giften repariert wurden war, kann Hiraikotsu dämonische Auren zerstören, womit sie unter anderem Naraku schwer verletzten kann. Außerdem besitzt sie ein Katana, ist aber nicht die Beste im Umgang damit. In ihrer Yōkai-Taijiya-Rüstung hat sie auch einige Feautures, unter ihren Schulterpolstern hat sie jeweils ein langes dünnes Seil und sie hat immer etwas Gift bei sich. Namensbedeutung Sango (珊瑚) ist japanisch für Koralle. Ihr voller Titel ist Yōkai Taijiya Sango, auf deutsch heißt dies soviel wie Dämonenjäger/-in Sango. Sangos Geschichte Vorgeschichte thumb|240px|Sango schwer verletzt Sango hat eine sehr bewegte Vergangenheit, in der das Unglück überwiegt. Obwohl sie eine Frau ist, lernt sie von ihrem Vater das Handwerk des Dämonenjagens. Sie jagt und tötet Yōkai für Geld, so wie die meisten Bewohner ihres Dorfes. Eines Tages greift dann aber Naraku in ihr Leben ein. Naraku, der sich als Adliger ausgibt, beauftragt die Dämonenjäger in sein Schloss zukommen, um einen Spinnenyōkai zutöten. Die Jäger machen sich auf den Weg, auch Sango und Kohaku kommen mit. Am Schloss angekommen, merken sie aber, dass alles ein Hinterhalt ist. Kohaku wird von Naraku umgebracht, dieser belebt ihn aber mit einem Splitter des Shikon no Tama wieder. Kohaku ist nun willenloser Sklave Narakus, Kohaku wird gezwungen alle Dämonenjäger zutöten, auch seinen eigenen Vater bringt er um. Nur Sango überlebt schwer verletzt. In der Zwischenzeit zerstören einige Yōkai im Auftrag Narakus das Dorf der Dämonenjäger. Um Inu Yasha loszuwerden, redet Naraku Sango ein, dass Inu Yasha das Dorf vernichtet hätte. Sango fällt darauf rein und macht sich auf den Weg um Inu Yasha zu töten. Sie findet Inu Yasha und fordert ihn zum Kampf. Doch sie unterliegt ihm in einem Zweikampf und muss aufgeben. Inu Yasha und seine Freunde können sie davon überzeugen, dass nicht er, sondern Naraku hinter all dem Übel steckt. Ohne zu zögern, schließt Sango sich der Gruppe an, um nun Naraku zu vernichten. Sie will ihren Bruder aus dem Bann Narakus befreien. left|150px Sango im Laufe der Geschichte Sango reist mit Inu Yasha & Co. quer durchs mittelalterliche Japan, um die Splitter zu suchen und Naraku zu bekämpfen. Schnell entwickelt sie dann Gefühle für Miroku, weshalb sie immer so aufbrausend auf seine Flirts reagiert. Auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde, dass sie in ihn verliebt ist, kommt es zu einigen Situationen zwischen den beiden, die für Sango peinlich sind. Mit ihren Kampffähigkeiten ist sie ein wichtiges Mitglied der Gruppe. Besonders am Berg Hakurei ist sie von besonderer Wichtigkeit. Da sie ein Mensch ist, kann Sango die Barriere der Reinheit durchschreiten und so kann sie, gemeinsam mit Miroku, auch die Barriere stark schwächen. Kikyō zerstört die Barriere dann entgültig. Gegen Ende bricht ihr Hiraikotsu auseinander, da sie es mit Gift verstärken wollte, die Yokai des Hiraikotsu dies aber als Beleidung sehen und nicht mehr für Sango kämpfen wollen. Bei einem Gift- und Tränkeexperten kann sie ihr Hiraikotsu aber wieder dazu bringen sich mit ihr zuversöhnen, auch kann Hiraikotsu nun dämonische Auren zerstören und verletzt Naraku schwer damit. Sie macht sich große Sorgen um Miroku, da dieser gegen Ende sein Kazaana sehr oft benutzt und sowohl daran als auch an einer starken Vergiftung durch Miasma fast gestorben wäre. Nach dem Tod Narakus Naraku ist für immer weg, seine Seele wurde gereinigt und er kann in Frieden ruhen. Das ganze Land hat große Zerstörungen erlitten und muss erstmal wieder aufgebaut werden. Nachdem Kagome dann 3 Jahre lang in ihrer Welt lebte, kehrt sie zurück und man sieht, dass Sango und Miroku nun verheiratet sind. Sie ist die Mutter und Hausfrau, er ist weiterin ein Mönch und jagt zusammen mit Inu Yasha gegen Geld Dämonen. Miroku und Sango haben dann auch 3 Kinder, einen neugeborenen Sohn und ihre Zwillingstöchter, sie sind ca. 2 Jahre alt. Kōhaku wird Dämonenjäger und reist mit Kirara umher, um Yōkai zutöten. Tōtōsai fragt ihn einmal ob er nicht Sango besuchen wolle, Kōhaku meint aber es sei immer so voll im Haus seiner Schwester. Beziehungen Miroku_and_sango.jpg|miroku and sango sango.and.miroku.jpg|Sango und Miroku :3 Miroku_Sango.jpg Miroku *'Miroku:' er ist ihre große Liebe, sie zweifelt aber an seiner Aufrichtigkeit und Treue, da er immer wieder mit verschiedenen Frauen filtert. Miroku sagte einmal das er Sango von ganzem Herzen liebe, sie aber nicht heiraten könne, weil er sie nicht verletzen möchte, falls er im Kampf gegen Naraku sterben müsse. Auch hat er Bedenken wegen seinem Kazaana, was auch zu einem frühen Tod Mirokus führen könnte. Er erklärt sich bereit Sango nach Narakus Tod zu heiraten. Kōhaku *Kōhaku: Ihr jüngerer Bruder wurde von Naraku umgebracht und wiederbelebt. Er ist nun eine Marionette Narakus und Sango will ihn befreien, was ihr viel Leid zu fügt. Kirara *Kirara: Sango hat Kirara von Shako vererbt bekommen, sie ist Sangos Gefährtin und beste Freundin. Kagome *Kagome: da beide einen Geliebten haben, der sie jeweils nicht so zu lieben scheint bzw. es nicht kann, sind Sango und Kagome in der gleichen Situation und unterstützen einander. Inu Yasha *Inu Yasha und Sango sind gut befreundet und beide sind im Notfall für den anderen da. Auch sind beide immer von Mirokus Promiskuität genervt. Naraku *Naraku: Er ist ihr Feind er vernichtete ihr Dorf, ermordete ihre Familienangehörigen, Freunde und Kameraden sowie ihren jüngeren Bruder Kōhaku, den er eigens zu dem Zweck wiederbelebte um ihn gegen sie als Druckmittel zu verwenden. Auch hat er Sango einst getäuscht und sie gegen Inu Yasha aufgehetzt. Für alle diese Verbrechen soll er nun büßen und mit dem Tod bezahlen. Trivia *Im Manga sind ihre Gelenk- und Schulterpanzerplatten gemustert, im Anime sind sie hingegen einfarbig. *sie ist der einzige weibliche Yōkai Taijiya aus ihrem Dorf. *ihr Dorf wurde durch einen Hinterhalt Narakus ausgelöscht. *ihre treue und langjährige Begleiterin & Freundin ist Kirara, eine Nekomata (eine Art Katzendämon). thumb|Sango & Kirara *sie ist in Miroku verliebt und heiratet ihn am Ende. *sie kämpft mit dem Hiraikotsu (dt. "fliegender Knochen"). *Sango und Kagome sind die einzigen weiblichen Mitglieder im Team, auch sind beide die einzigen, die sich von der Barriere des Berges Hakurei nicht beeinträchtigt fühlen. *Sie verfügt über einen profunden Kenntnisstand über Yokai. *Ihr Mundschutz schützt sie sogar vor Narakus Miasma, sie gibt ihren Mundschutz auch Rin und später Miroku, damit beide nicht vom Miasma getötet werden. *im japanischen Original nennt sie Miroku meist Hōshi-sama und nicht 'Miroku'. *in der japanischen Orginalfassung leiht Hōko Kuwashima der Dämonenjägerin ihre Stimme, in der deutschsprachigen Version wird Sango von Angela Wiederhut synchronisiert. Bilder zu Sango Sango...jpg Sango_&_kirara.jpg|Sango & Kirara Sango_ruft_etwas.jpg Kirara_und_sango.jpg|Kirara und Sango Youkaislayersango.jpg Sango_profile.jpg mal umgekehrt xD.jpg|Sango und Miroku Miroku hatte wieder seine hände im spiel...jpg sango_.jpg|Sango displaypicture.jpg|Sango en:Sango ca:Sango es:Sango zh:珊瑚 vi:Sango ja:珊瑚 ms:Sango Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Weiblich